Whatever
by nobody9898
Summary: I am sorry this isn't a clique book i just wanted people to read my new story!
1. how it all started

It is just one of those things you don't know how it happened. It all came to fast to grasp it but when I finally did it was too late, for the both of us. Life is just like boxing it throws unsuspecting punches at you. Sometimes you dodge them and sometimes you get punched right in the jaw. In this case many punches were thrown to the jaw and many weren't dodged.

"Why? Why right in the middle of the school year did I have to transfer schools and move?" I thought in anger at my parents at the stupid idea of moving. They made it sound so convincing with ideas of meeting new people and creating a new life.

"Oh come on honey, it will be fun! You will meet new people. Besides maybe you could find someone new. It has been a couple months Kelly. Don't you think it is time to get over it?"

I always tried hard not to think about the breakup. I was once madly in love with my boyfriend Nick, and thought he was to but I guess not. One day I was walking over to his house for a surprise. He wasn't the surprised one, I was.

I went through the backyard gate and went up to his old tree house. We always had dates up there. We always talked and once in awhile kissed there. Anyways when I got up there I saw him with my best friend Erin. They weren't talking but you can imagine what they were. I started to cry silent sobs. They didn't hear me till my sobs became louder. Erin had a look on her face like she didn't care, but Nick he had a sorry look on his face.

"Kelly, I am so sorry! It's not what it look like! She came onto me!" Nick tried to explain.

"No, it is exactly what it looks like. Sorry Kelly I guess you can't have everything you ever wanted." said Erin with a smirk on her face.

"You're sorry, for what? It's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have surprised you like this." I said thinking it was my fault.

"Kelly no it's not it is my fault. I knew _I _shouldn't have surprised you like this. Erin told me that you were going to breakup with me and she said maybe I should just go with someone else and she suggested herself." he said looking down.

"Why would I? Nick don't you remember I said I loved you, I wanted you, I needed you! But I guess it doesn't even matter even more. So fine go with Erin I know you love her more than you love me." I said finally realizing it wasn't my fault it was his not even his, but hers.

"Kelly, no I don't love Erin! I love you! Please don't leave me like this! Believe me she was the one who told me you were going to breakup with me! I knew I shouldn't have believed that." Nick said.

"Erin is this true? Did you really tell Nick I was going to break up with him?" I asked.

"Yeah Kelly, I did! I am so sick of you and your perfect life! Don't you understand how much it hurts me seeing you as little miss popular and you having everything I wanted? A boyfriend who loves you very much, parents who are still together, and every boy wanting me just as they want you! I would kill to have your life but I guess you don't understand." Erin shouted at me.

"Fine whatever, I guess. I am leaving." I said as I was about to leave.

that day I never talked to Erin again, but talked to Nick on and off. I always thought of taking him back, but I was After afraid of the memories. I refused to eat I never went to bed. My dad told me I looked like a living skeleton. That just made break down and I ran to my room. I sobbed and when I stopped I couldn't catch my breath. I walked down stairs. I was trying to tell my mom I couldn't catch my breath. I think she caught my drift.

"Paul, get the car!" my mom said frantic.

My dad came in wondering what all the commotion was. He saw me bent over, trying to catch my breathe, and crying.

"Ok, hurry and bring her outside! I will have the car ready!" my dad yelled while running out of the house.

"It will be ok sweetie. Just try to breathe." my mom said trying to keep calm.

After my mom said that I passed out. But before I did I could hear my mom scream. I woke up after what seems like a day. I saw my mom crying and my dad patting her on the back.

"Mom, dad?" I asked. My voice still sounded weak.

"Honey!" my mom shouted and ran over to hug me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"After you passed out we quick drove you to the hospital. They said you went into a comma."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a week." my dad said.

After he said that Nick walked in. He looked depress he had a bouquet. He was looking down when he walked in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Smith. How is Kelly doing?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself? My mom said happily.

"Hi Nick…" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Kelly you awake!" Nick said and ran over to me.

"Um, mom , dad can you leave?" I asked wanting to be alone with Nick.

"Sure honey, anything you want." my dad said. He and my mom stepped out of the hospital room.

"So where is Erin?" I asked.

"Kelly, I left here after the whole tree house thing. I missed you so much, after that. I was going to ask for you back but I thought you would still never forgive me." Nick told me.

"Nick, you would never believe how much that night screwed up my life. If it wasn't for that night I wouldn't be in here, I would still have all of my friends., I would be 20 pounds heavier, I wouldn't even want to die every time I saw you or Erin! I was so in love with you. I did even think of getting back with you, but I thought could I still trust you." I said finally telling Nick all of my feelings.

I started to cry. Nick came next to my bed and hugged me and started to cry.

"Kelly, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nick asked.

"Because I didn't think you would understand. Plus I am moving away like next week." I said.

"You are not leaving me after this. I need you back in my life!" Nick proclaimed.

"Nick, it's not my choice, it's my parents." I said. I wanted to go back to Nick after everything that happen.

"Kelly will you marry me? That way we can be together forever! I never have to leave you!"

"Nick do you no what you are asking me? I am only 16 and your just 17. Don't you think we are just a little young?" I asked shocked by his question.

"Kelly, if you move there Is that chance I will never see you again! I am not even willing to take that chance!" Nick said tearing up.

"Nick, you know that I still love you and I am willing to marry you. But that isn't really the problem" I said think about my father.

"Kelly, just tell my the problem and I can fix it! Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you!" Nick said.

"Well… my problem is my father." I said.

Nick got wide eyed and gulped. My dad always liked Nick, but after the breakup my father started to resent him. If he even heard the name Nick he started to use a whole bunch of profanities.


	2. Daddy!

"Yeah he might be a problem." Nick laugh nervously.

"I think I might have an idea though." I said with a devious look.

"What's that babe?" Nick asked.

I started to giggle. I loved how Nick called me babe. He just smiled at when I giggled at his remark. I admit back when we were dating I never imagined myself without Nick. Now I was agreeing to marry him. I thought my life could not get better.

"My idea is that I ask him question like what would he say if you and me were going to get married." I explained.

"That is genius!" Nick complimented my plan.

I laughed and said thanks. Next thing I knew Nick leaned in and kissed me. I sat up and leaned back. Nick caught my drift and took a step back. I just stared at him. I thought I should not have been shocked because after all he is my soon to be husband.

"Nick I think I am going to talk to my dad now." I said.

"Ok let me go get him." Nick replied.

After about ten minutes, I started to get impatient. Finally, my dad walked in and sat by my bed. He looked tired. I figured he has been up all night by my bedside.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" my dad asked.

"I am feeling better, not as weak…. Dad, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked preparing for the fight.

"No, go ahead Kelly." my dad said.

"Ok… if I told you me and Nick are going to get married what would you say?" I asked.

My dad's face got red. If he were a cartoon character, he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"Kelly, I can't let you do something stupid! I can't have a son-in-law who cheated on my daughter before they were married!" my dad pretty much yelled at me.

"Dad, he never meant to! Erin told him I was going to leave him! I love him and he loves me! Plus if he didn't care why did he come and see everyday when I am in the dumb hospital!" I yelled back.

"Kelly, if he cared he would have been there for you _everyday! _Wherewas he when you cried yourself to sleep, when you would not eat, or better yet when you passed out on the floor at home! I am not letting you do this to me and your mom!" he yelled.

"Oh, so this is about you and mom now! So, you don't care if I am miserable living in a whole new town not knowing anyone, when I could be still here in love with Nick and living in a place of our own!" I yelled back.

"Kelly, if you even get married to that boy you could just tell me goodbye now. I don't want anything to do with this marriage. Your mom can if she wants to, but I won't." he told me.

"So your not going to walk your little girl down the isle or even dance with me at my wedding?" I asked beginning to cry.

"I will come to the wedding do a father's duty, for his little girl. But when the wedding is over with don't come crying to me because you want a divorice to Nick."


End file.
